A Love Never Lost
by suspitiousminds
Summary: Wendy, John, Michael and The Lost Boys, have all grown up; Wendy starts to forget about that boy that showed her an adventure of a lifetime, until she see's that familiar ball of light that leads her to something or someone that is not as she remembers
1. Chapter 1

About nine years have passed after the day that a young boy came to the nursery window to listen to stories of Cinderella's adventures with pirates and glass slippers. The nursery no longer contains the three children that had once occupied it. The only child still left in the house of Mr. and Mrs. Darling is a seventeen year old Michael Darling waiting out his last years of school. The nursery had changed significantly since the last time; the many toys and children books had been donated to orphanages where children would put them to good use. The three beds were always made and everything was always in its place. Michael had a small room down the hall from the nursery so he rarely spent time in the nursery.

As for the lost boys; after returning with Wendy, John, and Michael they were all adopted into nice homes, Slightly went to live with Aunt Millicent because of a certain spell that was put on her that made her believe that Slightly was to be her son.

John was now twenty-one years old and he had gone to get further schooling in business. He did not think of Neverland much anymore, it slowly vanished from his mind. Michael; however, thinks about it more often that John does, he thinks about what might have happened if they had stayed there forever, he would still be the care free, enthusiastic, and fun loving eight year old Michael.

As for Wendy, she is twenty-four, and has learned to write novels, just like she has always wanted to do; her books were written with grand adventures and swash buckling. Not one story; however, was written about that clever young boy Peter Pan.

Chapter 1

"It is a marvel Miss. Darling, but I do not think that Snow White ever encountered a boat of Vikings before." Said the publisher

"Well in this story I thought I would turn the original Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs into Snow White and the Seven Vikings, give those little boys something good to read, instead of them reading books about princesses and princes all the time." Replied Wendy, "Well, that is a classic story Miss. Darling, I'm sure that people won't agree with you corrupting the classics with… with… Vikings..."

Wendy sat and looked at Mr. Robstein, "Well thank you for your time sir, I will let myself out." Said Wendy, She got up and took the book from Mr. Robstein and walked out of the door. She walked back to her apartment that she lived in, a few blocks from the publishing office. She started to think to herself. "Well I'm sorry sir if my book displeases you but most people I have showed it to thought that they would be more than willing to let their children read it, they found it energetic and fun." She thought of things she wished she would have said, but she knew that she would never get any books published if she told the publisher off now. She stopped in her thoughts and looked up at where she was walking and bumped right into a random stranger. "Oh I am so sorry sir, I should be watching where I am going." She told him "That's quite alright madam." Replied the man, she kept walking a finally made her was to her apartment. She was happy when she got to the door steps because the winter air was starting to kick in and she was getting colder by the minute.

She got her mail from her letterbox and walked up to her door, unlocked it, and walked in. "Bills, bills, junk…" she stopped and looked at a letter addressed to her with no return address. "What is this?" she whispered under her breath. She ripped the envelope open and took out the letter that it contained.

_Dear Miss. Darling, _

_I have recently gotten a hand of your copy "__Captain Kins Travels__" I quite enjoyed the book, and I shared it with my seven year old son and it is now one of his favorite books. My name is Henry Graham and I work in a publishing company in Edinburgh and so I gave it to my boss to read and he thought it was also very good and he would love to publish it for all the children in the world to read. He told me to write this letter to you since I was the one to show him the book. Please write back with a response to our offer and we will construct this matter further. _

_Yours truly, Henry Graham _

Wendy could no comprehend what she had just read, her face held no expression. She thought about it for a moment. "I'm going to be a published author." She said out loud. "I'm going to be a published author"! She started yelling with joy and jumping about the room.

She then calmed herself and saw that there was an address attached to the letter, she sat down and started to write a response.

Wendy's first book was published, and she had the copy mailed to her. It was Christmas Eve when she got the book in the mail; she thought it was a fitting Christmas present.

Wendy always went home for Christmas so she as she was heading out she picked up the book to take with her so she could gloat about her new success to her family.

There was a knock on the door at the Darling household, John got up and walked to answer it. He poked his head around the large wooden door, "Hello?" he said. "John!" Wendy screamed, dropped her luggage and gave John a long awaited hug. Her brother and her had not seen or spoken to each other in months since she was busy with her book and him with his schooling. "My dear sister, how have you been?" he asked her. "Wonderful and I bring wonderful news." John looked like he was going to burst with excitement at the news that Wendy was about to share. Wendy walked in with her things and set them down in the foyer and then walked into the living room with John to find the rest of the family. Her parents were sitting together on the couch and Michael was sitting in a chair beside the piano. Aunt Millicent was there with Slightly, who was about eighteen or nineteen now. "Oh my, it is so nice to see all of you again." Said Wendy, she gave a hug to everyone and then took off her coat and bonnet. "So what wonderful news do you bring dear sister?" asked John "Oh, my dear, what has happened?" asked Mrs. Darling. Wendy grinned and started to tell them the story of Mr. Graham and what he has done for her. She then went to grab the evidence that she had received earlier today. Wendy held up her book to everyone with eager anticipation. Aunt Millicent never liked the idea of Wendy wasting her time on writing novels but she thought that it was a well written children's book when she finally say the finished product in her hands. "By golly Wendy that's spectacular, I would have marveled at that book when I was younger." Said Tootles, Wend smiled at him because she knew that it was true, he would have loved any book about an adventuresome pirate. The rest of them all got to look at the book and they were all very happy for her accomplishment.

Pretty soon dinner was ready and everyone washed up and moved the party to the dinner table. The feast that was ahead of them was stupendous. Mrs. Darling had over done herself, but she insisted it was no trouble at all. They said grace and started to dig into the meal.

It was time for bed and everyone got changed into the night clothes and got ready for retreating for bed. Usually when Wendy came home for the night or more than that she would get the room that now belonged to Michael because that was hers before it was his, but since Michael had taken over that room she had to join John and Slightly in the nursery.

She had not gone into the nursery in so long maybe six years or so ago. She did not want to recall the last events that took place in that very room.

_Wendy walked as one condemned_

She walked into the nursery and was blow away with the memories of a childhood adventure. She saw her bed, the heart that was cut out at the foot of it. She remembered sitting in her bed.

"_Girls are much too clever to fall out of their prams."_

She shook the memory away. But then saw the dog house with "Nana" is capital letter at the top of the entrance door. She sighed remembering the best nurse in the world, who had passed a few years ago. Then the last thing that she looked at was the large window with the stained glass design on it. She walked toward it and put her hand against the glass and closed her eyes.

"_Come away with me. Come away and you'll never, ever have to worry about grown up things again."_

"Peter…" She whispered to herself that was the first time she had said his name in nine years. Just then she was not alone in the nursery. Slightly walked in and spotted Wendy looking out the window. "What' cha doing Wendy?" he asked her. Wendy turned around to look at Slightly "Just remembering I guess." She said.

"We all think about him you know, it is normal to think about him once and a while." Slightly said sympathetically. Wendy looked at the ground "Yes, I suppose you are right." She walked to her bed and got under the covers and wanted to fall asleep right then and there, but she couldn't because being in this room reminded her of a boy that she did not want to remember.

Wendy must have dozed off because she opened her eyes again and noticed that John and Slightly were fast asleep in their beds. Wendy sat up in her bed and looked at the window once again. "Why didn't you come home with me?" she thought. "Life would have been much more, simple with you around." She then looked at the dresser that used to be hers and she got out of bed and walked over to it. She opened the top drawer and took out a little wooden box. She opened the book and found it just as she left it.

_A kiss_

She held the necklace with the unknown type of nut attached to it and held it close to her. She then unclasped the clasp and put it around her neck and closed the clasp to let it sit where it once had a long time ago.

Wendy never took that "kiss" off for as long as she remembered, then one day she came to the conclusion that Peter Pan was never going to walk through the nursery window again and she finally took the necklace off and put it in that box and that's where it remained, until now.

Wendy walked back to her bed and sat up for a while until she got tired again. She was just about to fall asleep again when a flash of light that flew by the nursery window. It flew as fast as a bee or humming bird.

Her stomach began to turn and turn again, her heart pounded faster than ever. She was wide awake now. She waited, waited for peter to fly in. She knew it would be too late to ever love him in the right way because she was much too old but she wanted to see him, wanted to know that he is still alive and he is alright, but nothing happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Christmas had past and it was time for the family to part, they all said their goodbyes and left one by one.

Wendy decided to take a day for herself, where she could just walk around and think. She walked to Kensington Gardens and didn't realize she was there until she stopped to look around. She sat down in a nearby bench and looked out on the pond.

Then she saw it again, a flash of light. She stood up and looked everywhere for where the light had gone, but could not find out where it had gone to.

She looked around everywhere, the people passing by might have thought she was highly confused or something to that matter. She sat back down and waited, maybe whatever it was would show itself agian.

"Hello Miss. Darling?" asked a man from behind her. She jumped and turned around. "Sorry I did not mean to startle you." He said again "No, no you didn't." said Wendy, she looked at the man and saw that it was Mr. Graham. "Why hello sir, what might be the pleasure of seeing you in London?" she asked him. "Well, I was just here with family for Christmas and a couple days." He explained "Well that's always fun, I am glad…" Wendy stopped dead in her tracks, she saw the light again "I'm sorry Mr. Graham but I have to go, I hope to see you soon." She left before he could say goodbye or anything. She thought she was crazy chasing this ball of light, but she swore that it would lead her to something, but she didn't know what, she just knew that it would be worth it in the end. She could still see it; she had to pick up her pace to a fast walk in order to keep it in sight. Just then it disappeared. She walked to where she saw it disappear and nothing was there, nothing but a bunch of kids who were crowded around something. She walked to the crowd of kids and peered into what they were looking at. There was a little girl, about six or seven, and she held a tiny ball of light. Immediately Wendy was intrigued.

She looked down at the glowing ball of light and the bright light got dimmer and then revealed a small woman with wings and she was very beautiful, but Wendy knew as soon as she saw her what she was. Wendy looked harder and noticed those piercing blue eyes and blond hair that was in a convenient little pony tail. "Tinkerbelle." She whispered to herself. Just then the fairy stopped dancing and twirling in the little girls hands and made direct eye contact with Wendy. Tinkerbelle looked at Wendy and her eyes got wider, she then flew off in a direction that Wendy did not happen to see.

Wendy looked around, she so desperately she wanted to find Tinkerbelle, because she knew if Tink was here then so would Peter.

She felt eyes on her; she turned around as fast as she could. There was a little girl behind her. "What was that?" Wendy was shocked at the question, how was she supposed to respond. "Her name is Tinkerbelle, she is a fairy." Said Wendy, and she bent down to the little girl's height. The little girl looked confused. "But there's no such thing as…" Before the little girl could finish Wendy shushed her. "Don't say that." "Why?" asked the little girl "Because… because." Wendy knew this memory, except that she was the little girl asking why. "Because every time somebody says that a fairy somewhere falls down dead, and you shall never see her again if she's dead." Said Wendy, the girl put her hands to her mouth "You mean I could have killed a fairy." Asked the little girl, Wendy nodded. "So remember, never say that." The little girl ran off to tell her friends the news, and Wendy went back to searching.

Wendy gave up the search after not seeing anything again for a while and she went back home. She sat at her typewriter and started writing random lines about a fairy but not the boy. Before she knew it the light in the sky turned dark and it was time for bed.

Wendy laid down staring at the celling, but she could not fall asleep. She kept thinking of tinker bell, and why she had seen her today, after all those years she finally saw Tinkerbelle but no Peter. She wanted so badly to see Peter.

That night she dreamt about Peter Pan. It was more like memories, but in her dream she remembered the way he looked at her, the way that his eyes sparkled and his smile was filled with so much joy. How when she thought that he was completely out of happiness she kissed him as he blew up with so much joy. She remembers how a she had "feelings" for Peter Pan. She knew that he had feeling for her, but he could not leave Neverland, he never wanted to grow up.

When Wendy woke up she was covered in sweat and her blankets were so tangled that she had to fight to get out of them. She drew her bath while she was taking her clothing off she remembered the necklace that she had put on, she forgot to leave it at the house, it was still around her neck. She kept it on and lay in the water for some time; thinking of her dream from that night.

She left the house again for Kensington Gardens. It had snowed during the night so everything had a new layer of fresh white snow. She walked to the place where the children where admiring the fairy named Tinkerbelle yesterday hoping that she might see Tink there again.

She walked around the trees and started to daydream she looked up at the sky and then she completely fell into an oncoming pedestrian. When Wendy walked into the person they managed to grab her shoulders before she could fall over in the snow. "Oh I'm sorry sir." She said "No problem." He replied. She then felt the man's arms on her shoulders. She looked up at the man's face. He was beautiful, he had beautiful blond hair, that was somewhat raggedy and he had piercing blue eyes, he was much taller than Wendy and his body was muscular and toned. There was something about his eyes that made Wendy shiver; something about his eyes…

The man released his grasp on Wendy's shoulder and started to walk away and then Wendy saw the ball of light fly straight for the man and disappear into his jacket.

She knew. This had to be him, but she couldn't fathom it.

"Peter?" Said Wendy to the man as he walked away, the man stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and took another look at Wendy and turned back around to keep walking.

"He looked back, he wouldn't have stopped to any other name, that has to be his." Thought Wendy, she then ran after him and stopped right in front of him. "I know who you are you don't have to walk away from me. Do you remember me Peter?" she asked him frantically

The man's jaw clenched as he looked into her eyes. "Excuse me madam, but you must have the wrong person." He told her.

"Wait but what was that back there, I called the name Peter and you turned around. Clearly that's your name; you just didn't want to respond because it's me and you know it's me." Wendy inhales a deep breath. "I could never forget you Peter." She told him.

"I'm sorry." Said the man and he kept walking.

Wendy was alone and she watched the man walk away, either she just made a fool of herself or she was right, and she knew that she couldn't have made a fool of herself, so she must have been right. She had just seen Peter Pan, and he **had** grown up.

Wendy thought of only one thing, she did not go to her apartment that night, she went home, to her childhood home to the home she first saw Peter Pan.

"Who might that be?" Said Mr. Darling, he opened the door and their stood his daughter. "My dear, what are you doing here, you're going to catch your death out there please come inside." "I'm sorry father but do you think I stay here tonight?" asked Wendy. "Well of course you can, but why are you not in your own home, not to be rude." he asked her. "I felt like I missed you all so I decided to come home." She explained with a smile. That was not the real reason but she was not about to tell her father that she came home because it's the one place that Peter knows of and if he wanted to contact her he would come here. It's the only thing she could think of that would let her see him again.

"George, who's at the door?" asked Mrs. Darling as she came around the corner "Oh, Wendy, what a pleasant surprise." She said "Hello mother." Wendy smiled. Michael also wanted to know what the ruckus was about and soon found out it was Wendy.

They all had dinner and talked for some time and then went off to bed. Once again Wendy had to sleep in the nursery, but this time she wouldn't have it any other way.

Before she climbed into bed she unlocked the window and prayed that Peter would show himself.

She was deep in sleep, dreaming of things that she would most likely not remember in the morning. When the window opened slowly, it did not make a loud enough noise to wake Wendy from her slumber.

This time it was not a boy at her window covered in leaves and dirt but a man, he wore no shoes but had black trousers and a white t-shirt on. The same flashing ball of light followed behind him. The man made his was across to the girl, no, woman, in the bed.

He stood and watched her, he stretched out a hand and moved it over her face the way he had so many years ago. He then sighed and started to walk away so he could leave to room. "Wait." Said Wendy from her bed, the man closed his eyes and lifted his head in almost agony.

Wendy got out of her bed and made her way across the room to the man and looked up into his eyes.

He was tall, about six foot two, and he was nicely toned all over; you could tell by the white t-shirt he was wearing. His tussled hair was even more tussled than when she saw him this morning; the moonlight was shining in and showing him in another light. He was so handsome.

"You are him aren't you?" Said Wendy, "Don't deny it Peter Pan because I have figured it out, I know."

He looked down into her eyes, Wendy was about five foot eight so he was tall but so was she in a way.

"I do not wish to hide from you anymore; you caught me."

"You're so…different." Said Wendy, Peter chuckled. "Well I did grow up if that's what you're implying, but then again, so did you." He said looking all over Wendy. She blushed at his eyes looking her over.

"I had to grow up Peter, I thought we had been over this, but why did you?" she asked him. "I knew this was coming. Well, things were dull after everyone left, there was no Hook to fight because he got swallowed by the crocodile, and there were no lost boys to play with. I stayed with the Indians for a while but, I don't know it wasn't my thing, so Tink and I came back here and we found a nice family; they adopted me in and started me in school I had to hide Tink of course, I was a little behind, but I caught up fast."

Wendy looked at him in awe. She did kind of hope that he had come back for her. Wendy went to sit on her bed. "I do not know what to say." Said Wendy, "Well you could start with Hello, how have you been, we haven't talked in a long time." Said Peter, she laughed a little. "Hello" she said, as Peter was about to say hello back he noticed the "kiss" he had given her around her neck. He picked it up from her neck and held it in his hand, Peter had never been very good with personal space.

"You still have it?" he said confused.

"Why would I throw it away?" she asked him.

"I don't know but I did not think that you would still be wearing it." He said again. "Are you surprised?" she asked him. "Very." He responded

He dropped the necklace and started to walk away again. "Peter?" she said "Yes?" he replied "Can you still fly?" she asked him

He smiled, the smile that Wendy had not seen in nine years, and just then he was floating in midair. "I'll take that as a yes." She said "Come on Wendy, you remember how to do it don't you." He said.

Wendy looked at her toes, she tried to think happy thoughts, but she could not get off the ground. "I cannot." She sighed out. "You only get one sprinkle of fairy dust; you have to still have it in you. I know you can do it." Said Peter, Wendy closed her eyes and tried to think of something very happy.

Wendy felt someone behind her but did not open her eyes. "I believe in you." Whispered Peter into Wendy's ear. Wendy took a deep breath and thought of his breath, his voice, Peter, and she was up, up in the air. She had not been flying for nine years. She felt like she was fifteen again. She opened her eyes, "I'm flying." She squealed. They both smiled with joy. "I guess we had better test out your flight mode, make sure it still functions properly." Said Peter

He flew out the window, and held out his hand for her. She looked at him, "I fear this has happened before. " Said Wendy "Yes but this time we will not go to Neverland, just around the block a few times."

He smiled at her and raised an eyebrow. She took his hand and they were flying together again.

Wendy woke the next morning, she could remember everything, meeting Peter and learning to fly again. She bumped into Michael when she walked down the hall. "Michael, you will have no idea who came to see me last night." She said "Prince Charming?" replied Michael. She wanted to laugh because it was funny, but she continued. "Peter Pan." She said and waited for his face expression to change.

"How?" said Michael, "He came to the window you ninny." "Well did he look the same or…" he waited for Wendy's reply. "No, he was grown; I would say about twenty five." That's when Michael's expression changed. "He grew up, but why?" said Michael. "He said because he got bored; imagine that Peter Pan bored in Neverland." Said Wendy, she left Michael to puzzle everything over.

Wendy told Michael everything that had happened the night before and he was intrigued, "I can't believe that you can still fly." He told her. "You can to, just think of happy thoughts." Said Wendy, "Trust me I've tried to fly again. I can't do it." Said Michael

"Maybe there is a time limit; if you don't use it then you lose it." She said. "I wouldn't be surprised." Said Michael,

The rest of the day Wendy was trying to help Michael to try to re learn flying. Things were not going as smoothly as they had hoped. They spent the entire day together, more than they had spent together in a long time. Pretty soon the day was over again and it was time to retire to bed.

Wendy did not want to go back to her apartment in the city, but she knew she had to tomorrow, "So be it." She thought.

Peter did not appear at the window that night. Wendy was disappointed, but she knew that he probably had his reasons.

Wendy left for town the next day, it took longer than she expected and she was tired from trying to stay awake all night in case Peter showed up again. So she crawled into bed and dozed off.

Peter found his way into her apartment; he sat in the chair that was adjacent to her bed. He wanted to wake her and tell her he was there, but he thought she looked to peaceful to wake up. So he sat and waited for her to wake up.

He had forgotten how much he had really likeed Wendy, when he saw her last they were still children, it was a simple crush, he did not want to feel anything towards a girl, but he did. He did not want to leave her, but he had to, for the sake of Neverland.

He goes back every once and a while, to make sure things are running smoothly without him, but he always returns back to London.

The truth was that he left Neverland so he could forget about Wendy and their adventures together. Neverland screamed her name to him, so he needed to leave. He was so hurt that she wanted to go and grow up; he thought that she would stay in Neverland forever with him, but she did not.

As Peter looked at Wendy he started to think, "What if I had never grown up, look what I would be missing. I would not be able to look at Wendy the way I am now, I would be sixteen and she would be twenty-four. It would not be right in anyway."

Peter saw Wendy, the thin blanket caressed her body, and her hair fell perfectly around her face. He watched her chest rise and fall again and again. He himself was getting tired.

Wendy woke up suddenly due to a bad dream. She saw a big human like blob in the chair that was in her room. She looked closer and noticed the same white t-shirt and blond ragged hair. There he was asleep, like a gentle giant.

He woke up and noticed Wendy was awake. "Hi." He said "Hello." She said back with a smile. "How did you get in might I ask?"

"I should know how to open a window by now." He said "That's not always a good thing to know." Said Wendy, they both shared a laugh "Why are you here might I ask?" Wendy asked him

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go somewhere with me." He said.

Wendy's jaw dropped "Well, depends where that somewhere is." "Oh I know that you would enjoy it." Said Peter.

Wendy was overcome with joy. Peter wanted to take her somewhere, just the two of them. "Alright, where are we headed?" asked Wendy "Neverland." Said Peter, Wendy's mouth dropped she had no words, she was overjoyed.

"Everything is just the way I remember." Wendy said "Yes well some things have changed." Said Peter gesturing to both Wendy and himself.

They landed at a most familiar place; the tree house. They both went inside and Wendy noticed that everything was still the same. "I believe that the last time that you and I were here together, we had a fight, about you joining the pirates, and then ending up being that you wanted to leave." Peter said. Wendy looked at Peter with great sympathy in her eyes. "You know that I had to, we would have forgotten everyone if we would have stayed, you have to let it go, you could have come with us but you decided to stay here."

"I did not decide anything; I had to stay here because without me Neverland is nothing."

"Well then why are you complaining?"

"Forget about it, I shouldn't have brought it up."

The two of them walked out of the tree house. "So what happened to the pirates when Hook died?" asked Wendy, "They are still around, I hardly see them though." Peters face then looked like he had just seen a ghost. "What's wrong Peter?" asked Wendy "Follow me." He said and they flew off.

Wendy then found herself in a tall grass with Peter. He turned around and put a finger to his mouth in a shush fashion.

"There is one part of the island I never got to show you, and I just remembered." He said, Peter moved the grass away and revealed a waterfall most spectacular. Wendy did not know what to say, it was beautiful. "What do you think?" asked Peter

"It's brilliant." Was all Wendy could say

"Oh the cleverness of me," said Peter.

Wendy looked up at Peter, (don't even) was what her face was telling him. "Wanna go for a dip?" asked Peter. Wendy didn't answer and she was already in the water. "Are you coming or not?" she asked Peter, he gave up and canon balled into the lake. "How could you forget about a place like this?" asked Wendy. "Simple I had other topics on my mind." Replied Peter. "Oh yeah like what."

"Like you leaving me for the pirates, asking me about my feelings and all that."

Wendy stopped swimming and looked at Peter. "I was not going to really leave you Peter."

"But you did."

Wendy looked away from Peter. "I'm sorry I hurt you so bad Peter, but it hurt me too." Wendy added

She continued swimming; the water was amazingly warm, just like a pool, warmer than a pool, maybe a really warm bath.

They dried off in the sun, talked about their lives growing up and what they were like after everything changed.

Peter was adopted by "perfect parents" and they sent him to business school, he dropped out and got a job at the law office. He was now studying to be a lawyer. "That fits you, I always thought you were cold hearted" She laughed and Peter gave her a serious look. "I'm kidding of course." She smiled

Wendy told him about learning to be a lady with Aunt Millicent, and her book being published. She could tell he was quite impressed at the fact she was a published author.

Out of nowhere Wendy stood up and asked Peter "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Peter looked up at her and then he stood up himself "Odd question to ask isn't it." She just looked at him. He continued and answered her question "Well if I am being truthful then yes."

Wendy was almost hurt at his answer. "How many?" she asked Peter, he really did not want to discuss this with Wendy, but she was asking and he could not lie to her. "A fair few." He said.

"So after telling me that I hurt you so bad when I left and then you go to London and get yourself involved with all these women and you think that I will shove it off like nothing happened you don't think I'm hurt by that."

"You must understand, I was young and carefree, you left and I was hurt. I grew up to a certain age and started dating people are allowed to do that Wendy; I had to get you out of my head, because I knew that I would most likely never see you again and I didn't want to get my hopes up that you would take me in a heartbeat, and then when I least expect it you start seeing Tink everywhere, when I told her to lay low you bump into me and I remember everything, all my emotions come running back, I couldn't stand talking to you when we bumped into each other because my heart was still healing."

"You liked me?" asked Wendy.

"Yes." Peter paused "From the very moment I started listening to your stories." Said Peter

Wendy started to get that electricity again. "Do you still?" she asked.

Peter looked at Wendy, and her heart started to skip a beat, she was thinking of what was going on in that head of Peter's. Was he going to tell her that he still liked her, maybe he loved her?

"No." was all Peter said.

Wendy froze, "No…" was what was echoing through her head, making crashing noises, thundering screams.

"Wendy?" Peter said with concern

Wendy came out of her dream world and looked at Peter, "It's understandable, and it's been years so it would make sense why you're feelings have changed." Said Wendy

"We should go." Said Peter, Wendy agreed and they left Neverland right then and there.

Peter dropped her off at her apartment. "I wish to stay in contact with you Wendy, now that you are back in my life, I cannot see you leaving it."

"Whatever you wish." Said Wendy

At the moment all Wendy wanted to do was cry, so she went back up to her room. She was alone, with a lot to think about. Peter had come back into her life, but not as a young boy who she had an honest crush with but as a man. He told her that when she left, she had hurt him more than he could handle, so he tried to forget about her. It worked; Peter no longer had feelings for the girl that had swept him off his feet nine years ago.

Wendy dreamt that night again of the boy she once knew.

"_Forget them Wendy. Forget them all. Come away with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again."_

…

"_We must leave at once… before we, in turn are forgotten." _

Wendy woke up and made herself a cup of tea and sat down at the table. "Get this out of your head, why are you still thinking of him, clearly he doesn't want you." Wendy said to herself.

Wendy sighed and drank her tea.

"Why am I so conserned, I havent thought of Peter for years and all of a sudden, he's all I can think of.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Peter sat on his bed in the tree house at Neverland. "Why did I say no." he thought to himself. He leaned back and closed his eyes. "It can't be true."

"I grew up, I lived in London, I knew I was going to bump into her one time or another, I just didn't expect it now. Why did she have to be so beautiful, her auburn hair was perfectly waved and her body had changed in the best of ways" Peter imagined every part of the Wendy he now knew. He shook his head. "Stop it." He told himself. But he couldn't, he had an urge to see her again.

Wendy thought that she had taken enough days off; she had to get this book ready for shipping. She made her way to the publishing place in London, because she was told that everything would be shipped to the publishing house nearest to her so it would be easier to deal with.

Wendy spent all day at the publishing house making everything perfect. She walked out of the front door and there he was, standing across the street leaning against a tree. He smiled when he saw her.

Wendy walked across the street towards Peter. "What do you want?" she asked him

Peter raised his eyebrow and said "That's no way to great an old friend, I was going to ask if you wanted to go to a party."

"Who said you are a friend of mine?" replied Wendy

"Ouch that hurt." Peter said with a smile

Wendy smiled back at him, "What kind of Party?" she asked him

"Something small, just a couple of friends and you; if you accept my offer."

"Why would I want to accept?"

"Because I would much appreciate it." Peter said

They looked at each other for a good minute. "Alright, what time." Wendy agreed

"Be ready at eight." Said Peter, and he walked away just like that.

"Wendy what have you got yourself into?" Wendy asked herself

Wendy raced home it was six so she had a bath and got ready for the night with Peter. She tried on at least ten different dresses, and changed her hair three times. Finally she thought that what she was wearing was good enough, she looked at the clock and it was 7:45. She finished her look with her make-up and perfume and then there was a knock on the door. She took a deep breath and went to open the door. She saw Peter dressed in a suit that made him look like a king. His hair was perfectly combed and slicked back, and he just looked plain perfect. "Hello sir." Said Wendy "Good evening Madam." Said Peter, he bent down and picked up Wendy's hand and gently kissed it.

Wendy immediately blushed. "Your too kind sir." Said Wendy. "I try." Replied Peter, "Shall we go?" asked Peter, Wendy nodded and they both left. When they got to a house Peter let her in and the house was crowded with so many people it was hard to open the door. A man came up to Peter and Wendy and asked to take their coats. Wendy shrugged hers off and Peter did the same. Peter then offered his arm and Peter and Wendy made their way through the house. "Peter, how are you, I have not seen you in so long." Said a girl from behind them, They both turned around. Wendy looked at Peter and she could see that he knew this girl.

"Abby, it's so nice to see you." Said Peter, He kissed her hand the way he had done to Wendy earlier. Abby was staring at Wendy, waiting for Peter to introduce them. "This is Wendy, and old friend." Said Peter "Wendy this is Abby." He said again "A pleasure." Said Wendy, "Yes, same here." Said Abby "So Peter we will have to catch up tonight." Said Abby, Wendy saw that there was an odd twinkle in Abby's eyes toward Peter, she knew right away that there had been something there between them. "Maybe this was one of the girls that Peter used to get over me with." Was what Wendy thought

"I agree, we should catch up some time, but for now I have other plans." Said Peter looking at Wendy, Wendy could not believe the man before her, he was nothing like the boy she knew, he spoke in a manner that was held with respect. "Shall we press on?" Peter asked Wendy. Wendy looked up at him and nodded. They made their way through the house and Wendy was introduced to so many people she could not remember their names fast enough. "I have to leave you for a second but I am sure you will do fine." Said Peter, he walked off and Wendy was left alone in an extremely loud room full of people. "Wendy right." Said a guy from behind her, Wendy turned around and saw a short stout man. "Yes?" she said "Do you remember me?" asked the small man, Wendy thought for a minute and told him that she could not remember. "It's me Tootals." Said the short man, then Wendy remembered the short little fat boy that nearly killed her. "Oh Tootles, it's so nice to see you, I'm sorry I did not recognize you." She said ecstatically, He then smiled at her "That's quite alright, I am very glad you remembered me." Said Tootles, "Are any of the other boys here?" asked Wendy "No I haven't really moved around the house much other than that I have not seen anyone I recognize." "Well then I sappose that I am stuck talking to you." Tootles said and smiled at Wendy "So who are you here with?" asked Tootles, Wendy looked at him and smiled the biggest grin in a long time. "Guess." She said Tootles sat and thought but looked puzzled. "Oh I couldn't guess."

"Peter Pan." Wendy whispered to Tootles, his mouth dropped. Tootles had not seen Peter for the same amount of years Wendy hadn't seen him. "He is here, tonight?" asked Tootles. "Who's here?" said Peter, he had crept up behind Tootles. "See for yourself." Said Wendy, Tootles turned to see the man, "Good lord." Said Tootles, Peter looked puzzled and waited for someone to explain. "Peter, this is Tootles." Said Wendy, Peter looked at the small stout man. "Tootles?" said Peter. "Hello Peter." Said Tootles, the two men smiled at each other and gave each other a hug. "It's been so long I thought that I would never see any of you again." Said Peter, "Well here I am."

Wendy watched the two talk for a long time, they talked about everything imaginable, anything that was brought up. "I'm sorry Wendy how rude of us to not include you in our conversations." Peter finally said. "No that's quite alright, you two catch up." Wendy said with a smile, Peter gave her a thank you look and went back to talking. "If you gentlemen excuse me, I will go walk around." Said Wendy, the two men nodded and Wendy walked away. She found a gathering of people dancing, and another that were standing enjoying small talk. "Are you enjoying yourself?" asked a woman that stood beside Wendy, "I am thank you." Replied Wendy, she turned to look at the woman and noticed it was Abby. "So how do you know Peter?" asked Abby. Wendy kind of snickered to herself. "We are childhood friends." Said Wendy, "Oh, I see." Replied Abby, "Well nice talking to you dear." Said Abby, she curtsied and walked away. "Well that was odd." Thought Wendy,

Wendy talked to several people through the night, mostly just a hello, and how are you this evening, but it was a talk none the less. It was getting late and Wendy had not seen Peter since she left him to talk to Tootles. Wendy was getting tired so she decided to get ready to leave; she knew that Peter would be caught up with friends for a while. She got her coat, and got ready to leave. She walked out the door and down the steps. "Where do you think you are going?" asked a voice from behind her, Wendy's expression turned to joy. "I thought that you were pre-occupied in your own matters." Wendy turned to face Peter. "I thought you might come back to see me when you had taken your turn about the room." Said Peter, "And I thought you would not want to be interrupted by me." Explained Wendy, "Of course you were being kind." Said Peter, "I thought the two of you would want to talk and be alone for a while, so I left, and people were making conversations with me, and then the hour had passed to be very late so I thought that I would grab my things and leave." Said Wendy "Well I am done chatting for now, surly you must stay." Exclaimed Peter, "I don't know why you are so adamant in me staying." Exclaimed Wendy "I want you to stay Wendy."

Wendy was taken back, Peter wanted her again, surly there must still be a spark there. Just thinking about it made her face blush.

"I would stay Peter, but I am much too tired to stand any longer." Said Wendy

"Then I will take you home." Said Peter

"No, go and enjoy your party, do not leave on my account."

"I came with you Wendy, so I shall see you home."

Wendy knew she was not going to win this argument, "Very well." Said Wendy,

In a blink of an eye Peter had flown over picked Wendy up and started flying away to her home. Wendy was at first frightened by the gesture and wrapped her arms around Peter's neck for something safe to cling onto. "I thought you were used to flying?" asked Peter, "Well I had no chance to catch my breath and you startled me." Wendy responded, just like that they were at Wendy's door to her apartment. Without even letting her down Peter opened the door and walked in, he closed the door behind him and set Wendy on her bed. "Home sweet home madam." He told her, "Thank you kind sir." Wendy replied.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" asked Peter, Wendy did not really want to tell Peter that she did not know anyone that she talked to and no one really cared to talk to her. She briefly talked to Abby, and that was about the longest conversation she had. Then she thought about Abby, and wanted to ask Peter. "How do you know Abby?" Peter was taken aback by the question "She is a friend." Peter told her. "Peter I fear she is more than a friend." Said Wendy, Peter looked to the floor. "Must we talk about this." Said Peter, "So you do not deny it." Said Wendy, Peter took a second to rearrange his thoughts; clearly they were going to talk about this. "I had relations with her, it was a long time ago, I do not care for her now, I only consider her a friend." Said Peter, "I knew that there was something there, her eyes sparkled as soon as she saw you." Said Wendy, she looked away from Peter and then laid down to cover her face. "Wendy, I swear to you that there is no fire there."

"I don't know why you trying to convince this to me so hard, you have no feeling for me anymore, so it shouldn't make a difference." Said Wendy, Peter closed his eyes at that accusation; he knew he had said that, and he felt terrible for saying such a thing. Peter made his way to the other side of the bed so he could see Wendy's face. "Wendy, I made a mistake." Said Peter, "How so?" Wendy said into her sleeve, "I have told you a lie." He said.

Wendy sat up as fast as she could, "I knew it, you do still have feelings for that girl, I could sense it." Said Wendy, Peter got onto the bed and kneeled beside her. "You are ahead of yourself, I have told you the truth that I do not have feelings for Abby, but I have lied by saying I have no feelings for you."

Wendy looked into Peters eyes, and they looked truthful, they looked like they could never tell a lie. She wanted to believe that he was telling the truth, her heart pounded as he came closer and closer. His face was inches away from hers. "Peter, I do not know what to say." Said Wendy, "You do not have to say anything, your face says all that I need to hear." Said Peter,

"My face, what does it tell you?" asked Wendy

"That you never forgot about me, you always had feelings for me, and you still do."

Wendy knew that when he said it, that it was the truth, she never truly forgot about Peter.

Just then Peter closed the gap that was between him and Wendy, he pressed his mouth against hers, he was careful with her, but heavy self-restraint was what held him back from showing her what he was capable of. Wendy could feel her heart about to pound right out of her chest, her body was on fire. She wrapped her arms around Peters neck, and she ran her fingers through his hair.

Peter found that as an invitation, he pushed Wendy down so she was laying underneath him. He pulled away from her mouth and continued from her jaw line to her neck. "Peter…" Wendy managed to get out, he continued to kiss her neck. "I must tell you something."

Peter stopped what he was doing and lifted his head to look at her "What is it?" he asked her "Wendy was shaking, not by much but Peter noticed it. "Wendy, your trembling, what is the matter?" he asked, Wendy let out a breath of air, "I have no idea what to do?" she said, she turned her head to the wall. Peter figured it out right away; he bent his head and kissed her head softly. "You are too innocent Wendy, I thought that you were the one that wanted to grow up, not I, now I know more than you." Peter said with a laugh. "This is not something to laugh at Peter," Wendy said, "I have never been with a man before; you are the only person I have ever kissed." Said Wendy, Peter rolled off her and sat her up. "Then I am a lucky man to have you all to myself." Said Peter.

"You do not care that I am a virgin and know nothing to save my life?" said Wendy questionably

"It is better that way, I now know that you will have loved only me, and I will be selfish to keep it that way because I… I…love you Wendy, that's all that matters here." Said Peter, his face turned red. Wendy looked at him, "You do?" said Wendy "I think I do, I think I always have."

"I think I love you too." Replied Wendy; Peters heart exploded with happiness, this time; however he did not turn pink and explode. "I'm surprised we both aren't flying." Laughed Wendy, Peter laughed with her, and Peter continued with his kisses.

He turned Wendy so she was lying on her back and he climbed on top of her. He put his hands onto her breasts and started massaging them on top of her clothes. Wendy threw her head back and gasped at his sudden urgency.

"I can't do this Peter." Exclaimed Wendy, Peter bent down and kissed her again. "Are you sure?" asked Peter. "I don't know it's just that…" Wendy trailed off and it seemed like she didn't want to talk about it. Peter leaned and looked into her eyes, "You can trust me Wendy." Said Peter

"It's just that, you seem to know exactly what you are doing and then there's me; there is no way I could make you happy because I don't know anything about this." Exclaimed Wendy, she then blushed and looked away from Peter, Peter laughed. "Wendy, look at me." Said Peter, so Wendy moved her head to look at Peter, Peter got off of her and then pulled her up so that they were kneeling looking at each other. Peter cupped Wendy's face in his large hands. "I need you to understand something Wendy; that I love you, and that means so much, you make me happy by being here, you don't have to think that you need to be better in bed to make me happy. I love you for you; don't ever, ever forget that."

Without hesitation Peter kissed her then looked at her again. "I mean it." he said.

Then Peter started to undo the buttons on the back of Wendy's dress, she did not protest this time. He managed to get her dress off and she only had on her undergarments. Peter kissed her some more and he could feel her strong heartbeat in every part of her body. He took off his shirt and revealed his perfectly sculpted chest. Wendy looked at him in the little light that was on in the room. "You're perfect Peter Pan." She told him, he chuckled "Not as perfect as you." He added

He managed to remove all of Wendy's clothes and he admired her. "What is it?" she asked. Peter smiled a familiar large grin. "Nothing, nothing is wrong, everything's right."

He started kissing her neck and then moved his kisses down to her shoulder. Wendy started to shutter, and get goose bumps. He kissed her collar bone and down to her breasts, his tongue found a nipple and started to suck on it.

Wendy leaned her head back and moaned, Peter then moved his hand up to her other breast and moved his hand all around it. Wendy moaned harder.

Peter continued with his kisses, all the way down to her naval. He looked up at her and saw she was enjoying herself; there was no way that she could protest anymore.

He spread her legs and kissed in between them. He moved his tongue around and around, Wendy was in agonizing pleasure. She had never experience this before so she couldn't be quiet, so she let out a loud moan. Peter was hard and ready, Wendy could feel his erection on her leg.

She was on the edge of climaxing; he pulled off his pants and entered her. Wendy closed her eyes and threw her head back. Peter thrusted hard into her, and she screamed out, he kept thrusting, getting harder and faster. Peter started to groan with pleasure, although Wendy was the loudest.

Wendy climaxed awhile after Peter entered her, and almost out of breath from going for a long time, Peter finally climaxed. He collapsed to her side and he was covered in sweat, he had lasted an unexpectedly long time. Wendy rolled over; Peter was on his stomach, so she put an arm over him. Peter turned his face toward her; she wiped sweat from his face. "I love you." She said

"I love you too." He whispered, and they shared another kiss for the night before they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Peter woke up before Wendy the next day; he slowly crawled away from Wendy's body so that he was careful to not wake her up. He walked to the washroom, and looked at himself in the mirror at himself. He looked deep into his own eyes and thought to himself. "You scallywag."

He used the washroom and walked back out, the light from the day was shining through the curtains into the room. He walked back to the bed and crawled back to Wendy laying on the bed, he put his arm around her and his head in the small of her neck. He whispered good morning into Wendy's ear.

Wendy moaned about being woken up from a good sleep. She turned around in his arms and looked up at him. "Good morning." She said back.

Peter moved his head toward Wendy's and gently kissed her nose. "Sleep well?" he asked her

Wendy made a "mhm" sound and said that it was the best sleep of her night.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said as he kissed her forehead this time, then he moved his kisses from her forehead to each cheek, then to her chin and finally to her mouth. Wendy laughed when Peter kissed her. "What?" he whispered.

"You're too much Peter Pan." She told him

Then Wendy crawled out from under him and sat up on the edge of the bed. Peter laid there and looked at all of the angles and curves of her back, he thought to himself that Wendy had the perfect body for a woman. It was toned and evenly proportioned.

She then got up and he noticed her perfectly sized butt, he wanted to get out of bed and squeeze them, touch them, touch her. He quickly covered his ground and was standing behind her, he put his arms around her body and cased her in. He kissed the back of her neck and down her shoulders, his naked body squeezed close to hers.

"Peter, am I not allowed to go and make you breakfast?" asked Wendy.

"Breakfast can wait." He told her

He then moved his hands from her waist to her breasts and cupped both of them and squeezed them together, up and down.

Wendy threw her head back onto Peter shoulder, "You mean to put me through this every second?" she asked

"What do you mean?" he responded in a joking way.

He hand then moved up and to his neck where she turned his head and kissed him with the most energy she could muster.

He let her finish her kiss and moved her to the desk, they then faced each other and he moved his hands to her butt and spread her cheeks and squeezed them.

They continued to kiss each other with force. He lifted her onto the table; he had grown hard by now, so he spread her legs and stepped closer.

Wendy put her hands behind her for support and watched as Peter put himself into her. He then put a hand around her and on her back and started thrusting.

Wendy moaned again and threw her head back, her chest was arched toward Peter, he so much wanted to touch them but he continued to put all of his effort into thrusting deeper into her.

He moved in and out, again and again, Wendy cried out and Peter kept thrusting, Wendy's eyes were rolling to the back of her head with extreme pleasure. Peter climaxed into Wendy, and he let out a loud groan.

Wendy still hadn't climaxed so Peter slid a hand down and started massaging her. She threw her head back again, and not to long after, she climaxed.

"Why don't we enjoy a shower together?" asked Peter

"I don't think that I can go another round, I have a limit." She whispered

He laughed, grabbed her hand and lead her to the washroom, he started the bath, put bubbles in and let the tub fill.

As soon as it filled he picked up Wendy and placed her in the tub. "Are you going to join?" asked Wendy,

Peter smiled at her and joined her in the tub.

Wendy made Peter breakfast and they spent the morning together, then Peter had to leave to do some studying for school, so Wendy was alone for the rest of the day. She sat at her typewriter and thought about the night before, and the morning when she woke up.

She could not believe that of all the many possibilities in the world, this happens to her.

What would she be doing right now if Peter had chosen to stay a boy forever, she knew that she would not have done anything close to what had happened.

She smiled at the thought of it all, and was eternally happy.

A few weeks had past, Wendy and Peter were together every second they could spare, they were glued together, and they loved each other more than ever.

Wendy and Peter were walking hand in hand through Kensington Gardens, when a woman came up to them. "Oh my god, is that Peter Pan?" Said the Woman,

Peter looked at the woman and his face went white. "Kara?" he asked, the woman nodded and looked at Peter with wide eyes.

Wendy couldn't help but wonder who this woman was, she was beautiful, she was tall, and had long blond hair, the exact shade of Peters, and she looked like the active type, not like someone who sat behind a desk writing stories all day. Wendy thought "Could this be another one of Peter's women."

"So who is this?" asked the woman, gesturing to Wendy.

Peter looked from Kara, to Wendy. "Kara, this is Wendy, Wendy this is Kara." He said, pointing the two ladies out to each other.

The two women shook each other's hands and Kara smiled at Wendy, with a huge grin.

"Hey listen, I'm having a small get together tomorrow night, you two are welcome if you want to come." Said Kara

Peter looked at Wendy with raised eyebrows, but also a sort of scared look to his eyes.

"We would be delighted." Replied Wendy

"Wonderful, I'll see you both tomorrow then." She curtsied and walked away

"Were in for a treat." Said Peter, "Really why would that be, she seemed nice." Said Wendy

"Exactly, she seemed nice." Exclaimed Peter

Wendy looked up at Peter, "What don't I know Peter?" she asked him

He looked away from her.

"Peter." She urged.

He took a deep breath. "Her name is Kara Carson, she and I were a couple when I was about twenty, and it went on for a while. She was one of the only women I was with that I was almost comfortable with, and one day I asked her to marry me." He did not look at Wendy; he did not want to see what expression her face held.

Wendy took a minute to take in everything Peter had just said, it was not easy to hear it, but she was aware of Peters past and she took a deep breath and asked him "So, what happened?"

This time Peter looked at Wendy, he face held concern.

"Well it's kind of funny, but my trousers got a hole in them and she told me that she would fix them so she went to get her sewing kit and pulled out a thimble, well you could imagine where my thoughts strayed to." He smiled.

"I couldn't guess." Wendy smiled back.

"So you broke it off because you thought of me?" she asked him

"In a sense, yes." He told her.

"How romantic." She told him

"The only problem was that she didn't take the break-up well, I haven't talked to her since the break, until just now."

Wendy now understood what Peter meant when he said "Exactly, she **seemed** nice."

"So we are in for a treat aren't we." Wendy said.

They both laughed and continued walking.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wendy sat in front of her mirror applying her make-up for a night that she knew she would never forget. She had to make sure that everything was perfect; she wanted to look as beautiful as she could. She did not want Peter looking at his ex-fiancé all night; she wanted his eyes to be glued to her.

She put on a long flowing pale pink dress that was floor length and it exposed her shoulders perfectly, almost like the one that her mother used to wear, but this dress was different that her mother, it was more…Wendy.

She put her hair up in a bun, and wore a headpiece to finish the look.

She made sure she got her hand bag and walked out of her apartment to go down to the front entrance.

When she walked to the front doors there was a man standing there, wearing a well-made tuxedo that fit him perfectly.

He opened the door and bowed for her to go through, "After you mam." He said

Wendy smiled, "Why thank you kind sir." She replied

"Might I say you look dazzling tonight." He told her

Wendy blushed; she thought that the hard work she put into herself looking amazing was starting to work.

Wendy walked out the door and Peter followed. He offered his arm and they walked together to the party.

They got to the house that they were told to go to and they both soon realized this was more than a small get together.

There were people all over and it had more people than the other party that Wendy went to with Peter.

They were offered in and someone took their coats, and they proceeded to walk about the room. Peter stopped to talk to many old friends that he must have known when he was with Kara. He looked like he was having the best time of his life. Wendy stood beside him and chatted with his friends when they talked to her.

Then there she was, the lady of the hour. She was dressed in a regal red dress that flattered her body in every way possible. Her lips matched the colour of her dress, and his dark brown hair was up in a hairstyle that looked like it took hours. It made her face looked like it was made from the gods.

She made her turn about the room with elegance and class, she was stunning. Wendy knew that her efforts would not be paying off any longer.

"Peter, Wendy, I'm so over joyed that you made it." Said Kara, She smiled so big that it showed her pearly white teeth perfectly.

Kara held out her hand so Peter could kiss the top like a gentleman would, and that's just what he did.

"I'm glad we came, I'm certainly enjoying myself." Said Peter

"Oh I'm glad, now I must go talk to the rest of my guests, please help yourselves to drinks and snacks in the kitchen just down the hall." Kara told the both of them

Wendy smiled and curtsied as she left. Wendy watched Peter's eyes; she was disappointed to see that they followed Kara as she left the room.

Wendy couldn't believe this, she didn't want to be here, and she was regretting saying that yes to her offer of coming here. She wanted to leave, but she couldn't give in that fast. If this girl wanted to fight for Peter's attention, then that's what she would do.

"Yes, well I have been at school most of the time, and ever since I left this part of town I have not seen any of my old friends around so I'm very glad to see you again." Peter was saying to a bunch of guys

Wendy figured he was deep in conversation so she walked around the room, and was stopped by a tall handsome man. "Excuse me mam, but I was wondering if I might ask you to dance?" he asked her

Wendy was taken back; no one had asked her to dance at parties before, maybe because she's never looked like "this" at parties before. She thought for another quick second, what would Peter say, but she thought again, that it was a perfect was to get his attention. "Certainly." She said to the tall gentlemen.

He offered his arm and she took it and they walked to the large room that everyone was dancing in, the music was slow, she knew this plan was getting better and better.

The man put a hand on Wendy's waist and the other in her hand, and she put her other hand on his shoulder and they started to waltz about the room.

Almost a minute into dancing the man said "You are a marvellous dancer, I am Albert, and might I know your name?"

Wendy looked into his deep brown eyes, "Wendy." She told him

The man whispered it to himself, "A beautiful name it is too." He replied, Wendy blushed and looked away from his stare. She then noticed Peter was standing by the wall watching her dance with the man he did not know. She wanted to laugh, but she had to keep it in.

She kept watching him in the corner of her eye, and then noticed a flash of red approach him.

The man she was dancing with had brought her to the other side of the room, so she could no longer see Peter, and he was not taking her back to the other side. She had to see him; she wanted to know what Kara and he were doing. She thought that this dancing without him was not the best idea she has ever had.

"Your woman seems to have found a new friend." Said Kara to Peter, "Yes." Was all Peter said?

Kara looked at him, she wondered how his eyes would not look at her, she had tried so hard to dress so she would be noticed, and he would not look away from Wendy.

She made eye contact with Albert and nodded slightly, and he moved Wendy and himself to the other side of the room to dance so that they were out of each other's sights.

Peter stretched taller in hope that he could still she Wendy, but he could not, he was growing more and more frustrated.

Kara cleared her throat, and Peter looked at her.

"Hello there." She said, with a slight seductive look.

Peter did not notice her facial expression. "Hello." He said back

"So Peter, what do you miss most about living this life?" she asked him

He looked away from Kara, took a deep breath and looked back at her. "I do not miss anything, I am perfectly happy with how I am now."

Kara raised her eyebrow at him, "Surly you must miss something." She said, Kara inched closer to Peter, and she grazed her fingers down his arm.

Peter moved it away from her touch. "Kara, I'm sorry I broke off our relationship. I moved to fast and I was getting over someone, my intentions were not to marry you. It was to just get over someone. One day I realized that I could never forget about that person no matter how hard I tried and marrying you would not have made me happy." He told her with a serious face.

She looked shocked and hurt at first but then that went away and anger appeared. "How would you know, you never gave us a chance, I could have made you very happy." She said

"I'm sorry to have hurt you Kara." He bowed and walked away.

She watched him and the direction that he was going would lead him to a room that was not in use for the party, she thought it would be perfect to follow him, so she did.

The music finally stopped and Albert and Wendy stopped dancing. "Thank you for the dance, now I must return to my partner." She told him

"Oh don't worry about him; I'm sure he's fine. Would you like to get a drink from the kitchen with me?" he asked her

Wendy wanted to go to Peter, but she did not want to be rude. So she said okay and they walked to the kitchen together, she looked behind her to see if he was still there, but he wasn't. Wendy wanted to leave, and make sure he was not with Kara. Albert knew what Wendy was thinking so he grabbed her arm and held her close so she could not escape.

Peter found his way into an empty room and sat down, he held his head in his hands and then not two seconds later he heard the door close behind him. He looked up and saw that Kara was standing in front of him.

"Please Kara, leave me alone." He looked at her with honest eyes.

She moved closer to him and moved her dress so that she could easily sit on Peter's lap. "You never gave me a second chance Peter."

She climbed onto him, and held his head in her hands.

"Kara, please stop, I do not love you anymore, I love Wendy." He tried to tell her. "You loved me once; let's see if we can change your mind."

Just then Kara smothered Peter in kisses he could not control.

Wendy stood in the kitchen with Albert. She held a glass with lemonade in it. "Are you going to try the punch?" asked Albert, "It's delicious." He added

Wendy moved the cup to her mouth and took a sip, she thought it tasted a bit off, but she kept drinking.

Albert smiled. "Good isn't it."

Wendy nodded.

All of a sudden it hit her, like someone sliced her stomach. She had pain everywhere, and was getting to dizzy she could barely stand.

"Wendy, are you alright?" asked Albert

"Everything is spinning." She managed to get out.

Everyone around them started to worry, "Is she alright?" "What's happening to her?" "Was it the punch?"

"Don't worry everyone, I will take her to lie down, it's really hot in hear she's probably just needs to cool down." Said Albert,

Albert picked up Wendy and moved her to a bedroom and laid her on the bed.

"Everything hurts." Wendy said

"Yes I know, she close your eyes and everything will be alright." Said Albert

"Stop!" yelled Peter; he managed to squirm out of Kara's grasp.

"Give me a chance to love you." Said Kara,

"No Kara, I am not going to ruin something good that I have with the one person I love in this world." Said Peter,

"What the story teller, she's got nothing to offer you; I on the other hand have a home, money and anything else you could think of." Explained Kara, "I love her, more than I can say about you." Said Peter,

He stormed out of the room, and walked all around the house, and could not find Wendy anywhere. He looked in the closet and her coat was still hanging there.

He went to find Kara; she was not in the room that he left her. He went to the kitchen. "Have you seen a girl, she was wearing a pale pink dress?" asked Peter to a man standing in the Kitchen "Yes actually, she was having a drink in here not too long ago, she got a bit ill though and a kind fellow moved her to that room down the hall there." Said the man,

"Thank you." Peter said back

He walked down to the door, he tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Wendy, you are very beautiful, has anyone ever told you that?" asked Albert.

Wendy could no say anything, she felt like she could not move any part of her body.

Albert lifted her up and unzipped her dress; he took it off and started at her corset. He managed to get all of Wendy's clothing off of her body. When there was a familiar knock at the door. "Who is it?" asked Albert. "It's me you idiot." Said Kara from the other side, Albert unlocked the door and let her in. Kara looked at Wendy lying on the bed, and then looked at Albert. "I'm sorry brother but I could not convince him, we are going to have to leave before he figures out she is missing, and that won't take long." Said Kara, "Come on, I was just about to get started." Said Albert,

Kara gave her brother an angry look, "Alright, be fast, better to leave her behind like this than take her now." Kara said. "I will be in the study waiting."

Albert smiled.

Kara looked at Wendy as she lay there. She walked up to her and looked at Wendy in the eyes, "I know you can hear every word I say so listen carefully. He is meant to be mine, and he will crawl back to me when he finds out that you did it with my brother, he will no longer trust you and he will leave you. Have a fun life." Said Kara

She walked out of the room through the door and walked to the study.

"Alright then, here we go." Said Albert.

He undid his belt and pulled his pants off along with his underwear.

Wendy could see everything, she wanted to scream, but she was paralyzed to the world, she wanted to cry, she wanted Peter.

Albert made his way to Wendy; he climbed on top of her frozen body.

He kissed her all over her body.

Then he heard a pound on the door.

Albert frightened got up, ran to put his pants on.

"Let me in for god's sake!" yelled Peter from the other side of the door.

"I will not let anyone in!" yelled Albert.

Peter knew he was not going to get in the way he hopped. He then thought of an idea. He whistled, whistled for Tinkerbelle.

Within two seconds she was there in front of Peter. "Tink, help me please, do you think you could go under the door and open it from the other side?" he asked her

Tink nodded, and flew to the base of the door.

Albert turned to the door and saw a bright ball of light coming through to the other side. "What the…" he whispered to himself.

The ball of light flew up to the door handle and the door opened and there stood Peter. "Good job Tink." He said to her.

He looked at Wendy on the bed, unable to move, he was then filled with the most anger he has ever felt.

"Hey, it's not what it looks like." Said Albert,

"That's what they all say isn't it." Said Peter

He released some anger and thought of something happy, and then he flew straight for Albert picked him up by the neck and dangled him there for a minute. "Never touch Wendy again do you hear me?" said Peter.

The man attempted to nod. "I'm glad we have an understanding." Said Peter, and he dropped Albert. "Now leave." Said Peter,

Albert got up and ran out of the room as fast as he could.

Tink managed to close the door behind him.

Peter ran over to Wendy, "Wendy, can you hear me?" asked Peter

Wendy wanted to scream the word yes but could not bring herself to do it.

"You're going to be alright." He told her.

"We've got to get her to Neverland Tink." Peter looked at Tink with eyes that looked like he was about to cry any minute.

Peter dressed Wendy in her dress, he did not want to spend time on the corset, and he carried her to the nearest window.

He thought of happy thoughts only and they all flew to the star second to the right straight on till morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I've been really busy lately I thought I would add this because you're all probably tired of waiting. I know its short but it's something to read, and this weekend I will get caught up so you could read more than a couple paragraphs.

Chapter 6

Peter flew into the tree house with Wendy in his arms, she still couldn't move so he set her down on his bed. "I promise I will be back as fast as I can." He told her, he leaned down and kissed her head.

He flew off as fast as he could to the fairy tree; he stood in the tall glass and put both fingers in his mouth so he could whistle as loud as he could. Just then a swarm of fairy's emerged from the tree. "Please I need your help, there someone here who is very sick, please I need you to help her." He was talking so fast and he stuttered every second word. The fairies muttered something that only Peter could understand. Just then they all rushed back to the tree house.

Wendy lay in the same spot Peter left her. The fairies rushed around her and you could barely see Wendy through the mass of glowing lights.

Peter watched the fairies work their magic, he couldn't bear watching Wendy in pain and having nothing that he could do about it.

After about ten minutes of waiting the fairies talked to Peter again and told him that she was fine, she will have bruises but nothing to horrible; they managed to get rid of the poison in her system so she should be awake within the hour. Peter thanked them and then they left.

Peter looked at Wendy and walked slowly toward her. He sat on the edge of his bed and picked up pieces of her hair and played with them.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered,

Wendy's eyes were closed because the fairies put her in a sleep so she could relax for a while.

He lay beside her and curled his arm around her, he listened to her breath. In and out, in and out.

He thought that he couldn't live if that breath stopped.

Wendy's eyes opened and remembered where she was, she remembered the smell of forest and dirt. Then felt an arm curled around her, she tried to roll over to make sure that it was Peter and not that god awful man she never wanted to see again in her entire life.

She could feel her muscles in horrible pain as she turned to see who the arm belonged to. She smelt his personal sent of soft and comforting man and knew it was Peter; she looked up into his closed eyes and curled up in his chest.

Peter felt rummaging around and opened his eyes to find that Wendy had moved and got excited to see that the fairies had done it.

"Wendy!" he exclaimed

Wendy moaned

"Thank god." He said and he hugged her tightly.

"I'm in a little pain, but I feel fine otherwise." Said Wendy

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that, one moment you were there the next you were gone dancing with a man and then you were gone again." He told her

"I know, I'm sorry I should have never left your side, and trusted that man." Said Wendy

"No, don't blame yourself, it was I who did not pay much attention to you, I was caught up in old friends, I should have been more protective of the one I love most." Said Peter

Wendy sighed, and snuggled back into him.

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" asked Peter, his body got tense and angry.

Wendy tried to remember, "He did not touch me, I must say that thankfully that woman walked in and stopped him before he could do anything."

"But he managed to take your clothes off." Said Peter, his temper was rising

"Yes." Said Wendy

"He got the chance to see what is mine; he saw your perfect body that is only meant for my eyes." Peter said, he then looked at Wendy's arms and saw the dark purple circles forming. "He gave you these." He said and took her arm as gentle as he could and kissed the bruise ever so slightly.

"I know that he laid his revolting eyes on my, but that's all he did lay on, and we should both be thankful it was nothing more, my lips still belong to you Peter." She said and looked up into his eyes.

The tense in his body slowly went away, "Yes, I agree those are still mine." He said, and he tilted her head up and kissed her slightly

"What time is it?" asked Wendy

Peter looked at his wristwatch, "It is seven in the morning." He told her,

"Well we slept for a long time didn't we." Wendy said and smiled

"Yes, yes we did." Replied Wendy

"So since we are in Neverland, could we do some adventuring?" asked Wendy


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next day Peter and Wendy travelled all around Neverland searching through caves, swimming in lagoons, talking to the Indians who Wendy hadn't seen in years, and even visiting the abandoned ship of Captain James Hook.

"What happened to the crew?" asked Wendy.

"Well there are some went to live among the Indians, you wouldn't have recognized them now though. Some made houses in the forest, but no one has seen Smee since Hook was swallowed by the crocodile." Explained Peter

Wendy and Peter stood on the deck of the ship and ran to the spot where her and Peter shared their first kiss. She lay in the spot and looked up at the sky.

"Do you remember Peter… do you remember what I said." Asked Wendy

"I'll never forget it." Said Peter

He walked over to Wendy and leaned against the mast.

He looked at her, then walked closer and leaned over and offered his hand.

Wendy looked at Peters offering hand and took it. He pulled her up toward him and then pulled her close. He held one of her hands and put his other hand on her waist. He then started to dance with her. Wendy looked up at Peter and smiled. He smiled back and they just danced till their hearts content.

Before Wendy knew it they were flying and dancing like they had so many years ago, the only difference was they weren't surrounded by fairies, but instead moonlight and on board the Jolly Roger.

After a few days they flew back to London and continued their lives the way they were going before anything bad had happened; everything was perfect.

It was March now and everything was starting to warm from the cold winter that lasted longer than anyone wanted. It was almost Wendy's birthday, on the twenty eighth Wendy would turn twenty five. Peter had everything planned but would not give the slightest hint about what was to happen.

The twenty eighth rolled around faster than expected, and Peter waited in the living room of Wendy's apartment; well the apartment sort of belonged to the both of them since they could never stand to be apart, so Peter moved in.

"Wendy I do not want to rush you on your birthday; however, if you do not go a little faster we might be late." Yelled Peter,

Wendy yelled back at him that she was almost finished, and she just had to do some finishing touches.

Almost two minutes after Peter told Wendy to hurry she appeared in the living room and had her coat on ready to go. "I thought we were going to be late." Wendy stated.

Peter jumped up, "Oh, yes." He ran to the door, grabbed his own jacket, put it on and then escorted her out of the room. They climbed into a car and it drove them to a hall downtown. There were balloons all around the door, and streamers hanging all over. "What did you do?" asked Wendy, she turned to smile at Peter.

"You'll just have to see now wont you." He said, and then got out of the car, walked around to the other side and opened the door for Wendy. He offered his hand and helped her out.

"Thank you kind sir." Said Wendy

"You are more than welcome my lady." He replied

Wendy took Peter's arm and then they walked through the door into the hall. It was packed with people, but this time Wendy knew almost everyone. There was the odd man that she had never seen before, but they looked awful familiar at the same time.

Wendy sooner than later ran into almost everyone at the party, and everyone wished her a happy birthday. It wasn't until Peter took Wendy's arm and led her to the group of men she did not know, that she finally got to figure out who they were.

"It's so nice to see you after all these year." Said one of the men to Wendy, "It has been so long Wendy, you look so much more grown than before." Said another

Then a familiar man stood out from the crowd, Wendy noticed it was Slightly and clued in to who these men were and why they looked so familiar. "The lost boys?" she hesitated to say.

Peter looked from Wendy to the men. "Well I would say they are men now."

Wendy smiled. "You all came, for me?" she asked

All the men nodded and waited for her next words.

Wendy was so happy to see them all again, she felt she was a child, back when everything was so much easier. "I've missed you all." She said

She walked towards them all with a gesture of a group hug, and immediately everyone gave her one.

All the boys—well men—talked to Wendy and Peter for ages. Later on Michael and John showed up and found the group and were happily re-united with everyone.

Everyone seemed like nothing could possibly ruin there forever happiness, at the moment everything seemed perfect.

The night was magical for everyone, and everyone left with a smile on their face.

Wendy and Peter returned to their apartment and made love.

As they lay there cuddling Peter leaned over to the bedside table and pulled out one of his socks. He then turned on the bedside lamp and reached into his sock and pulled something out that Wendy couldn't see.

Wendy stared at him puzzled, as she sat up. "What are you up to?" she asked him.

He just looked deep into her eyes and started his speech.

"Wendy, since the moment I started flying to your window to hear your stories about Cinderella and Snow White, I couldn't stop. Something about your voice made me come back every night. I wanted to meet you so bad, I had butterflies every time I watched you re-enact your glorious adventures. Then one night I got a load of courage and flew into the nursery and saw you sleeping, I wanted to wake you, to talk to you. Just as I was about to your eyes flew open, I was startled and I flew to the side of the room hoping that you didn't see me. Of course you did, so I flew out the window, and your dog caught my shadow. I couldn't even thing of facing you again, but I had to get my shadow back. So that's what I did, if it wasn't for you Wendy I would have never got that damn thing back on. Then you flew with me, I was the happiest boy in the world. We spent time together, danced together, fought together, and had feeling for each other together. Then you left; just like that, but then you re-entered my life as fast as you left it and ever since then I have never been so happy. I will never, ever let anything hurt you, or anyone touch you in unmentionable ways. I will protect you; watch over you, I will be your slave. I love you, so, so much with every piece of my heart; happy birthday."

Wendy sat with tears about to pour out of her eyes. Then Peter got out of bed, pulled Wendy to the edge so she was sitting with her feet dangling over the side, and he knelt down on one knee, and held out the object that came from inside his sock. Wendy gasped and moved her hands to her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe what was happening. "Wendy Moira Angela Darling, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" asked Peter.

He opened the box to revel a ring that was most extravagant. He looked into Wendy's eyes and by now the tears were flowing out.

He noticed a slight nod to her head, and that nod grew bigger. "Yes…yes." She managed to say

Peters smile grew a thousand times. He took the ring out of the box and took her hand and placed the ring on Wendy's finger. "Perfect fit." He said.

Then he got up and smothered her in kisses. Wendy was overcome with joy; she thought she could die of happiness.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Preparation for Wendy and Peter's wedding were being made, and everyone was overjoyed when they found out the news. After Kara found out about the engagement she tried to forget about Peter, he was happy now, she had to put the past behind her. She moved on and found herself a wealthy husband.

As for Albert her went to jail for being charged with raping several women in the district.

Peter did not believe in having a "Best Man" so he asked all of the lost boys to be his best men instead. Wendy asked her mother to be her maid of honor and then got the rest of her friends to be bridesmaids. Wendy and Peter held the wedding in London in Kensington Gardens in the summer, and then left for Neverland for their honeymoon. The both of them were inseparable; they loved each other more and more every day.

John later married a young girl he met at school, and some of the lost boys went on to become bankers, lawyers, and politicians and then Michael studied whatever he was interested in at the time.

Tinkerbelle was a frequent visitor to Peter and Wendy, and she could no longer be mad at Wendy when she tried to give Peter a "thimble".

After the honeymoon, Wendy soon found out she was pregnant. The two of them couldn't be happier that they were going to have their first child together. Their life turned out perfect, and they couldn't think of it any other way.


End file.
